La carta que lo inicia
by Qwerty the Queen
Summary: A Devitto le desagrada que alguien más sea el que haga sonreír a su hermano, por eso, desaparecerá esa carta.DGrey-Man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino, El siguiente fic participa en el reto "Golems de Comunicación" del tropic "Los desafíos de Miranda Lotto" del foro Resurgiendo entre las cenizas.


Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos y cada uno de ellos son de Katsura Hoshino, de ser míos... resultados nada favorables.

 ** _La carta que lo inicia_**

* * *

Devitto lo vio. Vio esa sonrisa del hermano a la que él solo tenía derecho de plasmar en el rostro de Jasdero. La vio siendo trazada de oreja a oreja para alguien más.

— Jasdero, ¿Qué es lo qué haces? — Porque aunque pudiera, no se iba a meter en esa ocasión en la mente de su hermano, no iba a espiar los pensamientos que no estaba dirigidos a su persona. No le apetecía leer la mente cuando pensaba en alguien más.

— ¡Dero hace una carta para Lulu! — Por eso el mayor de la memoria del vínculo aborrecía a los gatos, los seres que se hacían pasar por mascotas agradables. Ver la sonrisa que en sus labios sostenía le hizo desistir de soltar cualquier palabra ofensiva, quemándose la boca con el ácido de las palabras y murmurando groserías en cuanto se alejara.

Que idiotas los enamorados, siempre dejando de lado aquello con lo que más convivieron, Jasdero era un idiota que algún día lo olvidaría. Y su temor, ltiente en el pecho, lo triste era ser olvidado por su gemelo.

El arranque de ira se fue al papel que se dobló por la mitad, aquel color amarillo y con una letra que simulaba estar nerviosa, Devitto sabía perfectamente lo que estaba escrita en ella, "Me gustas".

Solo dos palabras y para el vínculo significaba la ruptura de sentimientos que apenas iba dándose cuenta. ¿Cómo nunca prestó atención a su hermano? ¿Cómo nunca vio que esos ojos enamorados eran para alguien más? Probó los celos cuando la sonrisa angelical estaba a punto de ser contaminada.

. . . Devitto era un buen hermano mayor, y por el bien de la relación que mantenía con su hermano, haría desaparecer esa carta, le diría que se perdió o el viento se la llevó. Lo mimaría por buen rato y le quitaría de la cabeza que la mujer poseedora de la memoria de la lujuria no se lo merecía. Jasdero era propiedad de uno solo y ese era él, la otra mitad de Bundomu.

Las reglas fueron estrictas: tomar el trozo de papel y romperlo, quemarlo, nadie lo encontraría de esa manera y Jasdero era demasiado crédulo para dudar de su hermano.

Los planes que se trazaron en la mente del mayor del dúo tuvieron una ruta fija que se interrumpió cuando a lo lejos vio a los exorcistas, personas molestas que hacían la labor más larga. Sacó el arma de donde usualmente la guardaba y apuntó, fue exactamente a la cabeza, a la mujer que una vez se encargaron de atrapar para hacer enojar a los demás, sería divertido.

— Jasdero, vamos a ….— El recuerdo de que no estuviera cerca, lo puso de malas, la única bala que tuvo era de papel y parecía un juego. La lanzó pero no hizo más que rebotar. — Tch. Ni siquiera piensen que los dejaré libres, solo disfruten ahora que pueden. — Advertencias que reclamaban el poderío.

. . .

— Lenale, ¿estás bien? — Allen se acercó, un suspiro pesado se escapó de los labios. — ¿Y, qué lanzó? ¿Otra cuenta? — El tormento se vino a la mente albina, temblando ligeramente antes de querer tomar la nota de entre los dedos de la china.

— Ah, no es nada, Allen. — La escondió, entre sus ropas y el bolsillo del uniforme, una actitud nerviosa que era nueva para los presentes. — ¿Y si nos vamos ya? Llegaremos tarde y mi hermano se enfadará.

Kanda y Lavi no preguntaron, pero ahí había gato encerrado.

. . .

— Devi, Dero olvidó escribir su nombre en la carta. — Lloriqueó el menor de ellos, apresando la ropa entre sus dedos y jalándola para que él le hiciera caso.

— Pff… No te preocupes, yo creo que sabrá de quién es. — Calló la boca, mordiendo la lengua para no soltar una grosería. "Mierda". Esa carta iba a ser mal interpretada.

.

.

.

Lenale Lee abrió la carta por quinta vez en la semana, encerrándose en el cuarto y sacando el trozo de papel de la falda.

" _Me gustas"_

El corazón le latió, avergonzada le hacía sentir el sentimiento en su pecho. — Si tan solo no fuera tan idiota. — Se le escapó de los finos labios, tarde fue cuando se dio cuenta de los deseos, de unos oídos que anhelaban escuchar la voz masculina y los ojos ambarinos del niño que tenía pinta gótica, de ser el dominante en una relación que apenas si comprendía. Estaba perdida.

* * *

Sí, no es mi mejor trabajo.

No obstante ahí solo quería que Devitto diera una carta, que por error entregó y que -en una idea futura.- se enamore de Lee. En fin. Ahí está mi colaboración.


End file.
